Cassandra Cain
|history= For most, 'the beginning' starts with one's mother and father. Their childhood and what their life was like. Happy, sad, broken or whole. Family is the cornerstone to one's upbringing. But Cassandra doesn't have that. Her birth was part of a plan. Her genetics carefully chosen. She was born and placed into the hands of master assassin David Cain. She was the latest in a succession of children from which he was attempting to mold the perfect successor from and it didn't take long for him to realize that Cassandra was something special. She had a gift, a potential that only needed honing. Shaping. And he endeavored to be that shaper. He taught her in every known deadly weapon, common or exotic, simple and high-tech. And he taught her how to fight in close-quarters combat with nothing but your own body to rely on. He raised her devoid of speech, so that combat would be her only language, to give her the edge that would make her surpass him. To make her worthy to be the heir to the legacy of Cain. Just as David Cain is the 'God-chosen Killer', so did he name her Cassandra, for her almost precognitive knowledge of what her opponent would do and beat them to the strike. He succeeded. Cassandra was the perfect killing machine, a living weapon with no morals or preconceptions of how life 'should' be imposed upon her from the outside world. Everything she knew was the bunker that Cain raised her in, and what he told her to do. In its way, it was a simple life. Cain devoted all of his energy and time to her, and despite the oddity of their relationship to an outsider who might balk at his teaching methods, such as shooting her to provide motivation, she was happy. She knew nothing else. And then he had her perform her first hit. Nine years old, dressed in a cute pink dress, she made her way to her target. He and his guards simply smiled and laughed, never suspecting that the cute child before them was a trained killer. With her little had she tore out his throat and only then, in his dying moments, did she realize what she had done. She had hurt men before, left them broken and battered and bleeding, but never had she killed before. Looked into the awful face of death and known herself to be the cause of that terror, seen the light go out behind his eyes. She ran then, away from the father that she loved, the life she knew. She drifted from city to city, never staying in one place too long, getting by from day to day by begging, stealing, or scavenging for her needs. And eventually, her wandering brought her to Gotham. Found by Oracle, brought to the family by Damian and eventually given the name 'Cassandra' to go with Batgirl, she fought alongside the Dark Knight's family. One day, however, Batgirl was gone, and Cassandra later resurfaced leading the League of Assassins. It turns out that she did not take up leadership of the League willingly. She was drugged and manipulated into leading the League by villains seeking to use her revered status within it (as the One Who Is All) to seize control of it. Now free of their influence and clean from the drugs used to control her, Cassandra seeks to regain the trust of the Bat-Family under a new costumed identity - the Black Bat. }} Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:DC Category:Unregistered Category:Character